


v daddy

by iihappydaysii



Series: WaveydaysFICS [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Mentions of Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 02:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12122418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iihappydaysii/pseuds/iihappydaysii
Summary: phil's most recent selfie brings out an unexpected kink





	v daddy

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy this special bonus round of waveydaysfics. head over to @waveydnp and check out her daddy kink fic as well!

Phil had pale skin, roughened in the best way by time and emotion. His stubble was starting to grow in, and the sea had thrown back his hair. Dan could see all of Phil's face now. It brought out his cheekbones and his eyes. It brought out his age—again, in the absolute best way. 

It made Dan laugh sometimes, when he'd see Phil like this, looking like this, that anyone thought they weren't together. That Dan would let a chance like Phil Lester slip through his fingers. Honestly, how goddamn stupid did they think Dan was? 

Phil stood from where he’d been taking the selfie by the sea’s edge and walked over to Dan. He looked incredible in white. Dan didn’t know why he thought he needed bright colors to stand out. Dan preferred this—Phil stripped back.

When he met up with Dan, Phil held out his hand a little to the side. Nerves twisted between Dan’s ribs. They’d talked about this, but they’d yet to do it. 

“It’s okay,” Phil said, his voice steady. If he was nervous about this step, Dan couldn’t tell. 

Slowly, Dan reached out his own hand and twisted their fingers together. It was such a small act, one a lot of people didn’t have to think about. He did. He thought about it a lot. Dan’s life was full of privileges, and he knew it. This wasn’t one of them.

But this was an exclusive resort and it wasn’t likely they'd see fans here or anyone who recognized them. They hadn’t yet and the general demographic of this resort seemed to be somewhere between sixty and eighty. And Dan didn’t see anyone around right now. However, that didn’t mean someone couldn’t see them. It wasn’t a guarantee, but they were holding hands anyway.

“Can I take you to lunch?” Phil said softly. “Food always calms you down.”

Dan smiled, feeling heat on his cheeks. “Will you buy me whatever I want?”

“As long as it’s within the daily food budget.”

“You know we’re millionaires, right?”

Phil let out a low, sultry laugh. It wasn’t a sound a lot of people got to hear. “Yes. Thanks to my strict adherence to the budget.”

. . .

Lunch was delicious. Dan bought the most expensive thing on the menu, mostly just to fuck with Phil, who took it in stride, though they’d probably be eating sandwiches tomorrow since Phil—God bless him—lived and breathed by that budget. Dan found it oddly sexy, though it wasn’t a kink he felt compelled to examine. 

Phil made a pun with the waitress’s name that made her laugh and Dan put a hand to his forehead to feign embarrassment. Phil tucked a generous tip under the table’s centerpiece because Phil was cheap but not like that, and it was just another thing that Dan found attractive about this man. 

“Should we text Wirrow and Byrony?” Phil asked. 

Dan shook his head and blinked slowly.  He lowered his voice. “I want go back to our room.”

“Do you now?” Phil raised an eyebrow. “It’s the middle of the afternoon.”

“Since when has that stopped us?”

Phil put a hand on the small of Dan’s back. Dan shuddered. It was another normally off limits touch and Dan just relaxed into it. If Phil wasn’t worried about it, neither was Dan.

They walked back to their little seaside house. It was a separate building with a single bedroom, a patio, living room and a small kitchenette. It smelled like salt and ocean, better than even the most expensive of Dan’s expensive candle collection.

Phil pulled the key from his pocket and opened the door. He held it for Dan to walk inside. Dan had noticed over the years that Phil became more formal somehow, or romantic maybe, on their trips. It was probably one of the reasons they both loved holidays so much and found any excuse to jet away from London for awhile. It brought a different kind of excitement to their relationship, which was normally just all the good things about being cozy and settled and at home with each other.

Phil wrapped his arms around Dan’s waist and kissed his ear. “Can I pour you some wine, baby?”

Dan felt his throat tighten and he laughed a little. Phil rarely used pet names, though the likelihood of him doing so went up quite a bit when they were away from their normal lives. 

“Yes, dear,” Dan replied, trying for irony but not sure he’d succeeded entirely. Because, honestly, he kind of liked it.

If anyone was more likely to use a pet name, it was Dan. They were a couple—a long term committed couple, husbands in all the ways that really mattered. It was basically a requirement to throw out the occasional “Honey, did you take out of the garbage?” or “Yes, dear.” 

Phil drifted away from Dan and poured them each a glass of white wine. They curled up on the small couch and sipped their drinks. Phil was absent-mindedly twirling Dan’s hair, drawing long delicious fingers down Dan’s neck. 

“Phil?” Dan said sleepily.

“Yeah?”

“I’m in love with you.”

“I know.” Phil kissed right above Dan’s ear.

Dan chuckled. “Who are you? Han Solo?”

“I’m in love with you too, Dan. You know that.”

“I just don’t know if I tell you that enough.” Dan sighed. “That’s all…so I wanted to.”

“You tell me plenty, in a million different ways. Is this something you're actually worried about?”

Dan tucked his head against Phil’s neck. “You know me. I can worry about anything.”

“Not this,” Phil said. “I won’t let you worry about this.”

“ _Phil._ ”

“No, Dan. I let you get away with a lot. Spending all our money, your edgy ‘I hate life’ branding, tweets about eating ass…but this is where I draw the line. You couldn’t love me better than you do. I won’t allow you to think it.” Phil sighed. “I could love _you_ better though.”

“How’s that?”

Phil reached over and rubbed Dan’s left ring finger. “You could let me marry you, you know.”

“You don't want to marry me.”

“Don’t tell me what I want.”

Dan sat down his wine glass and took Phil’s as well. He moved so he was sitting on Phil’s lap. “We’re already…I said yes years ago, Phil.”

Phil grabbed Dan’s hand and curled it into a fist. He kissed the spot on Dan’s hand where his wedding band would sit. “And yet…” After kissing Dan’s lips, Phil whispered quietly against Dan’s mouth, “Marry me next year.”

A soft smile curled on Dan’s face. “Okay.”

Phil’s eyes widened. “Do you mean that?”

Dan nodded. “You’re getting older. I can’t make you wait that much longer.”

“I’m getting older, am I?”

“I don’t know if you saw all the responses to your insta post, but the consensus seems to be that you’re v daddy.”

“And do you agree with their assessment?” Phil whispered, nice and low.

“Honestly?” Dan raised an eyebrow.

“Honestly.”

Dan nudged Phil’s nose with his own, then gently tugged Phil’s bottom lip with his teeth. “Yes, Daddy.”

“You can’t do that,” Phil breathed.

“Do what?”

“Agree to marry me after eight years and then blindside me with a daddy kink.”

Dan rolled his eyes. “Technically, I agreed to marry you a long time ago.”

“That makes it better?”

“I’ll be a good boy for you, Daddy,” Dan whispered in Phil’s ear, then nibbled on the lobe.

“I swear to God, Dan Howell,” Phil spoke through shut teeth. “If you start this…”

Dan tugged his shirt over his head and tossed it to the side. He rubbed his ass down on Phil’s half-hard cock. “You’re so fucking hot. Do you have any idea what you do to me?”

“ _Dan.”_

Swept up in the moment, Dan pinched at his nipples. “Do you think I’m pretty?”

Phil put a hand on Dan’s face. “I think you’re beautiful.”

Dan drew in a shaky breath and then sucked Phil’s thumb into his mouth. Phil’s eyes fluttered shut as Dan licked around his thumb. God, Dan loved the feeling on his tongue.

“What the hell kind of wine was that?” Phil spoke, breathily.

Dan let Phil’s thumb fall from his mouth. “Not the wine. You.”

“Is that so?”

Dan nodded, grinding down harder on Phil. “You just don’t even fucking know. You’re so…I don’t know how to…”

“Yes, you do.” Phil kissed his mouth. “You know how to say it.”

“So, you’re getting into this now?” Dan chuckled.

Phil shrugged. “I warned you not to get me started. Not my fault you never learned to listen.”

“Fine.” Dan rolled his eyes, but then whispered low, his heart pounding hard. “Daddy.”

Phil sucked a bruise onto Dan’s neck, sending cold-hot shivers across his body. Dan wouldn’t be able to hide that tomorrow, and he didn’t give a fucking shit. 

“Say it again, Dan.”

“Daddy,” Dan managed through a tight throat. 

Phil let out a deep groan he pushed Dan down on his erection. It didn’t matter how many times Dan had it, he still wanted that cock buried inside him.

Dan whispered into Phil’s ear as he rocked down. “So you’re just going to come in your shorts while I rub my ass on your cock and call you Daddy?”

“That’s part of the plan,” Phil said. “But not all of it.”

“Care to enlighten me?”

“Well, then I’m going to watch you finger yourself until you come on your own hand.” 

Dan squirmed on Phil’s lap. “While calling you daddy?”

“See, now, you’re catching on.”

 _Fucking hell._ Phil Lester would never cease to surprise him, and Dan would always end up the one running to catch up, but that was okay. He could definitely live with that. 

Dan leaned forward and whispered in Phil’s ear, “Whatever you want, Daddy.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
